Whispered Sins
by Figwit O' Rivendell
Summary: A short story to contemplate on. A bit of a moral.


Disclaimer: I own only my own mind. Everything else is too simple for me to own. This is from the labyrinth that is my mind and the genius ideas that were Tolkien's.

Summary: Legolas is depressed. Everyone has their crazy ideas as to why. Some say witchcraft and other's say he's insane. Does anyone know what happened to the Elf on the quest?

A/N: I'm doing this in one chapter. I think it's a short reminder of the pain of immortality and a bite in the backside to those who think it's a wonderful life. I've made assumptions and changes to the general plot. Don't kill me and don't flame or I'll send my personal bodyguards after you. **points to Haldir and Figwit** I don't know where Legolas got to. Anyway.. here's the story!

**Whispered Confessions..**

-The Bitter Taste of Immortality, based on a poem written by yours truely-

_Is it wrong to think that you were mine...   
Never will I know devine...   
It falls too far for my grasp...   
But pain; I hear its stifled gasp...   
Why show me the moon and take it away...   
This is what I've come to say..._  
  


Figwit speaks: I remember when we were all young. Elflings they used to say. Haldir said he shouldn't be classified with the rest of us. Haldir.. the strong one. He didn't show pain when he got hurt. Never. The twins used to say he was born to be the fighter of the group. The twins.. the troublemakers. They never did leave anyone alone. Always had something up their sleeves. Then there was myself. I was the comical relief I suppose. I never quite understood what was going on when everyone else was off doing something like comforting Legolas. Legolas.. the soft one. He never was much for being a warrior or a 'pretty boy'. He just wanted to be alone. Poor guy. He never did get to be alone. We were the oddest five children you've ever seen. Nothing much has changed.

Whispered Sins I admit to…  
The things I said it wrong to do...   
Morals forgotten long ago...   
The lonely river confession I must row...   
Row alone I will now friend...   
To whispers of my past I must tend...

Legolas threw himself onto the soft bed. Mirkwood.. home.. it seemed different now though. When you've been to the end of the earth and back, it seems less amazing to be at home. He felt like he was.. dying. This was a new feeling. Slow torture. Pulling him limb from limb. A blade being driven through him for ages. Every waking moment was like physical pain to the Elf now.

The prince felt another prensence in the room. When his eyes traveled to the door, sure enough, the twins and Figwit were peeking in. Such suspicion. It was just like when they were all young. Young.. carefree.. what a life. Legolas couldn't remember what it felt like to just relax anymore. He sighed lightly, ignoring his 'visitors'. Figwit slipped in and ran up to Legolas' bed. He looked down at Legolas who had closed his eyes, trying to get a moment's peace. The twins ran over behind.

What was is no more to me...   
Haunted by these things I see...   
Take away what should be a dream...   
Too young for this all should seem...   
Once in a lifetime do I meet...   
What I come to desire and despise like a drums beat...

"Its just not natural," Figwit commented on the closed eyes of the prince.

Elladan nodded in agreement. "Its just plain odd. No Elf should have to sleep that way."

Elrohir stared in disbelief. "ITS SO WRONG!" He screamed so loudly that it probably woke half of Gondor. The Elf immediately slapped a hand over his mouth as Thrandiul rushed in.

  
The king looked at the three quizically. "What in the world are you yelling about, Elladan?!"

  
Elladan shook his head and correct, "'Twas Elrohir! I don't yell!" The king's gaze fell on Elrohir.

"He's sleeping with his eyes closed!" Elrohir tried to redeem himself with the comment. All three scurried out as Thrandiul glared. He closed his son's door before going back to his business.

Louder the pounding grows in my mind...   
The beating I will go to find...   
Wait. I think it is my heart...   
The beating like a mellow art...   
It shows me what I come to want...   
Too far to reach; I fear I shant...   
Reach what I have come to hate...  
But what is also my love from fate...

Legolas let a sigh of relief escape his lips. His fair features fell into an expression of distaste. Elrohir was so annoying. He simply couldn't stop yelling. How long has Legolas pretended to sleep? Just so he wouldn't be caught feeling sorry for himself. Why was he sorry for himself? He was a prince. He had everything. Yet, Elladan had been right. He had told Legolas that he was acting like a child.. digging his own grave long before needed. Why? Legolas needed answers. He simply stood and walked off down the hall. Perhaps Glorfindel could shed some light on this.

"Lord Glorfindel? May I come in?" Legolas gently knocked on the older Elf's door. A muffled comment came from the inside. Legolas took it as a yes and walked in.

What is this you come to ask...   
To reach it is my only task...   
To reach the stars above the sky...   
Before they all just seem to die...    
To hear the mockingbird sing once more...   
For the sorrowful song; my heart it tore...

"Glorfindel.. I don't know what's wrong with me," small sobs were all too obviously held back by the Elven prince as he spoke. Glorfindel nodded, a bit curious as to why a prince would simply saunter into his room and break down crying. All that he could get out of Legolas was sobs and muffled 'I don't know's. Legolas continued, "It hurts to breathe. It hurts to speak. It hurts to think." He simply mumbled on and on this long list. How long had he been there simply complaining? It must have been an hour. Glorfindel was starting to catch on.

"Calm down, Legolas. You're overreacting. Don't worry so much. Eternity isnt forever and you're just beginning to realize that. Forever can never be trusted. Just remember you can trust your.. FRIENDS.. to be there when it does come to a close," Glorfindel reassured, glaring momentarily at Haldir, the twins, and Figwit standing outside the door, looking through the crack that had been left to keep it open.

Goodbye fair earth and sea...  
For this is what I think to be...   
Gone. Forgotten. Fallen behind...    
There is no time for this kind...    
Of pain that grows too near for me...    
I'm drowning in this sea...   
Of whispered sins…

I know.. I know. Don't pick on Legolas. I was just making everyone think. Please don't flame. We're all lovers, not fighters, at heart. **thinks** That came out wrong. Anyway, I hope you liked. ^ ^ I'll be adding more short and long stories to my list soon.

You know what I want!

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

\/ Click me!


End file.
